


Tie the Knot

by Keiran



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiran/pseuds/Keiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink-meme to fill this prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/1636.html?thread=2242148#t2242148</p><p>Zevran and Keiran Mahariel have a proper Dalish wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Prompt:**   
> _Zevran and M!Mahariel have a proper Dalish wedding._
> 
> Seriously, I hope someone goes wild with this prompt. I want fluff and bizarre traditions up the wazoo.
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> This takes place a year+ after the fill linked below: (Warning: The Warden is physically &amp; mentally tortured by Loghain.)   
> I know that dark, (potentially) disturbing stuff isn't for everyone so you don't have to read it. (I know everyone keeps telling me it's really good, but I prefer to warn just in case. And to be perfectly honest, it's more about the emotional impact than the torture, which is not _that_ graphic.) The events are referenced in this piece, but only vaguely. If you want a summary in lieu of reading it, go to the kmeme link for _this piece_ listed above. It's in the first part.
> 
> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/1636.html?thread=1454180#t1454180 or   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/94774/chapters/129483 (This version has an extra chapter.)
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't want to just jump into the wedding ceremony itself, so you get some pre-ceremony plot to set up the bizarre traditions as well as some friendship &amp; romance fluff before it starts. For the bizarre traditions, I basically threw in anything I could think of to make it odd, and a lot of it is just for the humor factor. I don't really write fluff (and I actually took this on as a challenge to myself to see if I could), and I tried very hard to make this _not_ overly sappy, and I hope I have succeeded.
> 
> There's no sex in this, but I've rated it Mature to be safe due to sexual references.

Growing up, Keiran had never thought the day would come. The Dalish normally only allowed bonds between a man and a woman, simply because they wanted every able-bodied (straight) elf to produce children. And as a male only interested in other males, it had been made very clear to him years ago that he was not suitable for such a union. And yet, here he was...

He was actually getting _married._

To Zevran.

Tomorrow.

He wasn't nervous, he told himself as he knelt before a crumbling statue, head bowed. As was the Dalish custom, he was supposed to be praying for a long life, many children, and a happy marriage (though due to his unique situation he could really only ask for one of those), but his stomach was in knots and he couldn't concentrate.

He wasn't nervous. He'd eaten something that didn't agree with him at dinner, that's all.

He wasn't nervous...

Keiran sighed in frustration and muttered several Elvish curses under his breath. He loved Zevran more than anything and there was no doubt in his mind that Zevran felt the same about him. What was there to be nervous about?

“Ah, there you are, Commander.”

Keiran looked up, scowling at the man that had approached him. “_Lethallin_, how many times have I told you not to call me Commander when we're not on Grey Warden business?” It had become sort of an inside joke between them since Keiran had been named Warden-Commander of Ferelden. Alistair was determined to show proper respect to his leader while Keiran was just as determined to not lose the relationship with his best friend because of a title.

Alistair grinned at the familiar phrase and sat on the ground next to Keiran. He had arrived with the rest of the Wardens that would be attending the ceremony this morning but Keiran had been so busy with rehearsals and other preparations that they had not yet had the chance to speak. “Not enough, Comman- Keiran,” he replied as he always did, pretending to catch and correct himself. “It's good to see you again, my friend.”

“Likewise. What's on your mind?”

“I just wanted to catch up, if you're not too busy that is. We haven't seen each other since you went storming off to Antiva. You don't send any word to the Keep for months and then out of nowhere I get a letter than you're visiting your clan's new village, oh, and getting married in two months...” Alistair laughed. “I'm lucky I was sitting down when reading your letter! What have you been up to all this time?”

“Well... I can give you the short version for now. I found Zevran in Antiva City after a couple weeks of searching...” He smiled at the memory of their reunion, but did not elaborate further for Alistair's sake. “We slaughtered our way through the Crows, which was a lot more complicated than I just made it sound. After about two months they finally decided that fighting the Warden-Commander of Ferelden and a pissed off former Crow just to get him back was not in their best interests... and I suspect the fact that their guildmaster was dead had something to do with it...”

“Wow...” said Alistair, impressed. “You'll definitely have to tell me the long version later. So you both came back to Ferelden after that?”

“Yes. Zevran wanted to meet my clan so we came straight here from Denerim. Plus, he thought it would be good for me. I...” Keiran looked around to make sure the coast was clear before continuing. He hadn't told anyone in his clan much about what had happened during the Blight, and he had specifically avoided mentioning a certain hellish ten-day span just before the Landsmeet and the scars it had left on both his mind and body.

“Zev wanted to visit right after the Blight was over, but I didn't because, as you know, I wasn't exactly _sane_ at the time. Looking back, I wonder how I managed to lead the army and slay the Archdemon in the state I was in... I don't think anyone except Zevran truly understood just how messed up I was after Loghain...” and even now, over a year later, he couldn't say the name without shuddering, “after what he did to me,” he said softly. From his pained expression, he was clearly recalling unpleasant memories.

Alistair grabbed Keiran's shoulder and shook him slightly. “Hey, are you sure you're okay?” He'd witnessed his friend having a nasty panic attack right before the Landsmeet, one triggered by those same memories, and was suddenly afraid that he was about to see it again.

“I'm fine, Alistair,” he replied, and pushed away the dark thoughts. “The memories are terrible, but they don't hold sway over me anymore. And to answer the question I'm sure you're thinking of asking... I was sane again well before you went to Weisshaupt and I took over Vigil's Keep and became Arl of Amaranthine, and I haven't had any nightmares since Zev and I came here. I know I don't belong with the Dalish anymore, not that I ever fit in very well to begin with...” Keiran said wistfully as he watched his clanmates moving around the village. “But Zevran was right... being here among the trees again has done me a world of good.”

In the silence that followed Alistair decided this would be a fine time to steer the conversation towards more pleasant topics. “So,” he said, drawing out the word. “I was talking to your Keeper, and she told me that this whole wedding thing was Zevran's idea... That he had asked her to make an exception for you because it was your boon that got this land for your people.”

Keiran nodded, glad for the change of subject. “That's right.”

“Really?” Alistair asked in surprise. “I didn't have him pegged as being the type to care about that sort of thing. I figured you would be the one to ask him if it happened at all.”

“Well, I was happy with things the way they were, and I'd always assumed that the elders wouldn't allow the ceremony to be performed for two men; I'd been told as much for years.” Keiran smiled, but it was more than a little bitter. “Of course, all I had to do was slay an Archdemon and get land for them and now they're all suddenly bending over backwards to accommodate my 'oddity,' as they put it.”

Alistair didn't know what to say to that. He knew that the way Keiran had been treated by some of the elders before he joined the Grey Wardens was a sore spot for the elf, and, as a result, once he was away from the Dalish he had made a conscious effort to not let anyone know he preferred men for fear of being treated that way again... until Zevran had somehow drawn him out and shown him he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Keiran shifted from his knees to lay on the grass, hands behind his head. “To be honest, I've considered Zevran and I to be bonded in all but name since he helped me put myself back together. But anyway... I think that when we finally freed Zev from the Crows for good, he felt that we had removed the final barrier to our having a future together, and it was safe enough to start thinking about a more permanent commitment. We weren't here three days and he was asking me to bond with him,” he said fondly.

“Wow...” said Alistair in disbelief. “I can't even imagine it... Zevran being sentimental...”

“Well, you'll see it tomorrow. You had better carve it into your mind because he's already told me he's never going to do anything like it ever again.”

Alistair chuckled. “Now _that_ sounds more like the Zevran I know.”

They were silent for several minutes. Alistair tried to envision Zevran doing a public declaration of love but couldn't wrap his head around the idea while Keiran watched the last streaks of color fade from the sky.

“Are you nervous? About getting married?” Alistair said finally into the near-darkness.

If he was honest with himself... “Not really,” Keiran admitted. “I'm far more nervous about the actual ceremony itself. The part at the beginning is one big ritual, and if Zev and I don't perform it correctly the elders will have a fit and call the whole thing off... And I just know that they will be extra picky with us.”

“Wow... that's rather... harsh isn't it?”

“Their reasoning is that if you aren't serious enough to make sure you do the ritual correctly, you aren't ready to be bonded to someone. The Keeper said we have it down perfectly, but I can't help but be worried about it.” Keiran stood and brushed himself off. “Speaking of the Keeper, I need to see her now. You should go find Zev. He won't admit it, but he'll be glad for the company.”

Alistair was dubious. “Okay, but why can't you keep him company?”

“It's another tradition.” From the look on Keiran's face Alistair could tell that the elf didn't like this tradition one bit. “The couple can't see each other after the final rehearsal until just before the ceremony starts. I'll be at Ashalle's house later if you need me; it's the one on the end of the row.”

“It's still weird seeing the Dalish living in houses...”

“Yeah, it really is...” Keiran started to leave but suddenly remembered something. “Oh, and... thanks for coming,” he said warmly. “You're the best friend I've ever had, and Zevran considers you a friend as well. It means a lot to both of us that you're here.”

“Stop, you're making me blush!” Alistair said. He was laughing but touched by Keiran's words. “I'm going to cry big manly tears if you keep this up.”

“Ha! And we can't have that! I'll see you later _lethallin_.” He headed towards the Keeper's aravel, knowing more preparations awaited him there.

Keiran sighed. He was thrilled to be getting married, but would be even more thrilled when all of this was over.

* * *

  


One hour to go...

Keiran was sitting on the floor of the aravel that had been set aside for him and Zevran, polishing his armor, a high quality set made of Drakeskin, for the third time. He had stronger armor, but this was the set he had worn when he defeated the Archdemon and thus it held special significance for him. And after today, it would be even more special.

“You're going to use up all the leather polish at this rate, Commander,” Anders said lightly. The mage was sitting next to Keiran, supposedly to help him get ready, but he was just telling bad jokes while petting Ser Pounce-a-lot instead of actually helping with anything.

Keiran ignored him. He was far too absorbed in going over his role in the ceremony in his head and trying to squash his nervousness.

“Hey Commander,” said Oghren as he stumbled into the aravel, holding a mug and smelling strongly of ale. “Heh heh... I was... heh heh...” He tried to speak, but couldn't stop laughing.

“Oghren!” scolded Keiran as he quickly moved his armor out of the way of the staggering dwarf. “It's not even midday and you're already drunk! Have you no shame?”

“Aww, come on Commander, it's your wedding day!” the dwarf slurred as he gestured wildly with his mug, nearly hitting Anders. “Can't I have a few drinks?”

Anders ducked and made a face. “Judging from the smell, I'd say you've had more than just a _few_ drinks. More like a few _barrels._”

Keiran crossed his arms and fixed Oghren with what Alistair called his 'Warden look.' Normally, he found Oghren's antics amusing, but he was not going to put up with any foolishness today and was suddenly reminded of something Felsi had said... “I'm only going to say this once,” he said sternly. “There had better not be a repeat of the roast nug incident, or you _will_ be sorry. Now what did you want to say?”

Oghren quailed a bit under Keiran's fierce glare and calmed down a bit. “I... I was just wondering... normally this is between a man and a woman... heh heh heh...” Oghren burst out laughing again.

Keiran rolled his eyes. He had an idea of where this was going. “You want to know which of us is the 'bride,' I assume?”

Oghren sat down with a loud thud, laughing so hard he was in tears. “Oh, please tell me it's Zevran! Heh heh heh... I will never let him live it down... heh heh... Does this mean I get to call him Arlessa?”

“No,” Keiran said patiently. “The nobles nearly had a collective heart attack when Anora made me Arl; they refuse to let another elf hold any titles. And there is no 'bride,' or even a 'groom' for that matter; it will just be two men up there as equals.”

“Darn. I wanted to see Zevran in a dress... heh heh...”

“You have very odd tastes,” quipped Anders.

“Says the guy wearing a dress!”

“They're _robes_!”

“Enough!” Keiran roared. Ser Pounce-a-lot let out an indignant meow and jumped out of Anders' lap to hide under the bed. “Oghren, were you even paying attention at dinner last night?” he began, very much annoyed and pointedly ignoring Anders trying to coax the cat out of hiding. “The Dalish don't have fancy clothes to wear like your people do for weddings. Everyone is wearing their usual clothes or armor. Remember that?”

“Oh right... darn,” Oghren said, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to tease Zevran after all.

“I'm glad we got that cleared up.” Keiran waved him off. “Now please leave; I need to get ready... and stay out of the ale!”

Oghren left the aravel and wandered off, grumbling something about the Commander not letting him have any fun...

* * *

  


The wedding was to begin at midday in the village square. Keiran was supposed to meet Zevran and Alistair ten minutes before that here, at the edge of the clearing surrounding the area, so he leaned against a tree and watched the crowd of elves, both from his clan and the one he had encountered during the Blight, while he waited. Anders and Oghren were standing off to the side, not wanting to interfere. His other Wardens had sent their congratulations but elected to stay behind and protect Vigil's Keep and Amaranthine.

All the hunters were wearing their armor and carrying their weapons. Being always vigilant was the Dalish way, and this attitude was reflected in all their celebrations. Only he and Zevran would not be armed during the ceremony, but it was the duty of the guests to defend them until they retrieved their weapons if the village were suddenly attacked.

After several minutes the crunching of leaves alerted him to Zevran's presence. The rogue could have moved silently but Keiran knew he made the noise on purpose so as not to startle him. “So we head into the village square to face a new beginning together, do we?” Zevran said warmly.

“Just as it should be,” Keiran added as he turned towards his lover. “Are you ready?”

The Dalish as a whole were far too practical to waste limited resources on things that would only be used rarely, thus only thing distinguishing the two men from their guests were the lack of weapons and the crowns of fresh woven vines pinned into their hair. Unfortunately for Keiran, the brown of the vines blended in with his hair, leaving only the leaves readily visible; it made him look like he'd rolled around in the forest. On Zevran, however, it contrasted nicely with his blond hair. Keiran kept this to himself, but he thought that with the crown and that set of Ancient Elven Armor they had lying around the Keep, Zevran would make quite the dashing figure.

“Yes, though I will be glad when all this ceremony is done.” Zevran was staring at him with a hungry look that usually meant Keiran was about to be pushed against the nearest flat surface and thoroughly ravished. Unable to help himself, he reached towards Keiran with one hand, and started tracing the tattoos on his face. “This is maddening,” he said with a sigh. “Your people certainly have many odd traditions... all these tests, wearing our armor instead of nice clothes, and who decided that no sex for a week before the ceremony was a good idea?”

“Surely, it was someone that was never in love with such a handsome elf,” Keiran said sincerely as he leaned into the touch and returned the affectionate gesture. He may have been better at hiding it, but he was just as frustrated with the situation... and very much looking forward to tonight. “I'm more surprised that the rule even exists. My people aren't supposed to even have sex before they are bonded... If I didn't know better, I'd say someone was screwing with us.” *

Zevran's warm smile changed into a grimace and he groaned. “Don't say 'screwing' again or, Maker help me, I will take you right here... traditions be damned.”

“Sorry... “ Zevran was kidding... at least, Keiran hoped so. “I was talking to Oghren earlier, and he thinks you're the 'woman,'” He said as a distraction, and a rather poor one, he realized after the words were out of his mouth.

“Oh?” Zevran said, amused. “Perhaps I should explain to our smelly friend what a switch is?”

Keiran laughed. “If you're going to discuss our bedroom habits with him, make sure Alistair isn't within earshot. I'd hate for him to die of embarrassment on what's supposed to be a happy day.”

Zevran laughed as well, and his eyes fixed on a point behind Keiran. “Speaking of our Templar friend, I see him coming to collect us now. Shall we go?”

Talking with Zevran had dispelled his nervousness temporarily, but now that it was time for them to perform it came right back. “Y-yeah...” Keiran said worriedly. He'd almost rather fight the damn Archdemon again...

Zevran noticed and gave him an encouraging smile. “Try not to worry so much, _mi amora_. We have been practicing for weeks, no?”

Despite his light tone, Zevran was nervous too; Keiran could tell. But before he could think of a reply Alistair shouted, “Hey you two! The Keeper said it's time to start.”

Zevran offered his hand. “Shall we, my dear Grey Warden? Our future awaits.”

Keiran just nodded and squeezed Zevran's hand; he didn't trust himself to speak.

* * *

  


  
Keeper Marethari walked before the gathered guests and called for attention. “Friends, brothers, and sisters... We are here to celebrate the love between two of our people and see them bonded together as one for eternity. When a soul is bonded he gives himself freely into the hands of the one he loves, and in doing so, receives in turn the love and trust of the other as a most precious gift. But even as that gift is shared by these two who are in love, it also spreads and touches their friends and family. All of us gathered here have played some role, however small, in bringing them to this moment and we celebrate their union just as strongly as they do. But first, as is our way, they must perform the tales of the Creators to prove their devotion.”

She began with the Tale of Elgar'nan and the Sun. “Long ago, when time itself was young, the only things in existence were the sun and the land.”

Keiran and Zevran stepped forward nervously, although this was only obvious to each other as they both hid it well, to act out the parts of Elgar'nan, the God of Vengeance, and the sun, respectively as she spoke.

“The sun, curious about the land, bowed his head close to her body, and Elgar'nan was born in the place where they touched. The sun and the land loved Elgar'nan greatly, for he was beautiful and clever. As a gift to Elgar'nan, the land brought forth great birds and beasts of sky and forest, and all manner of wonderful green things. Elgar'nan loved his mother's gifts and praised them highly and walked amongst them often.

The sun, looking down upon the fruitful land, saw the joy that Elgar'nan took in her works and grew jealous. Out of spite, he shone his face full upon all the creatures the earth had created, and burned them all to ashes. The land cracked and split from bitterness and pain, and cried salt tears for the loss of all she had wrought. The pool of tears cried for the land became the ocean, and the cracks in her body the first rivers and streams. Elgar'nan was furious at what his father had done and vowed vengeance. He lifted himself into the sky and wrestled the sun, determined to defeat him.”

Keiran “attacked” Zevran at this point. Here was one of the reasons they had both been so nervous. What may have appeared to the untrained eye to be an unplanned fight was actually more akin to a dance with non-traditional steps. To the two experienced fighters those steps were simple, non-hunters had to be able to perform the ritual after all, and there was no actual physical danger, but still, it had to be done_ right_... or else.

At the proper point of the “fight,” the Keeper continued, “They fought for an eternity, and eventually the sun grew weak, while Elgar'nan's rage was unabated. Eventually Elgar'nan threw the sun down from the sky and buried him in a deep abyss created by the land's sorrow.”

Keiran threw one last fake punch and Zevran fell to the ground. They both breathed a sigh of relief; it had been _perfect_. The elders would find no fault with their performance of this tale. There were more “fights” to come, but just getting one out of the way helped dispel their nervousness.

“With the sun gone, the world was covered in shadow, and all that remained in the sky were the reminders of Elgar'nan's battle with his father - drops of the sun's lifeblood, which twinkled and shimmered in the darkness.”

The first tale was ended, but there were still seven more gods to go. Without missing a beat, Marethari smoothly transitioned into the Tale of Mythal's Touch. “Pleased with himself, Elgar'nan sought to console his mother, the earth, by replacing all that the sun had destroyed. But the earth knew that without the sun, nothing could grow. She whispered to Elgar'nan this truth, and pleaded with him to release his father, but Elgar'nan's pride was great, and his vengeance was terrible, and he refused...”

Oghren snickered when Zevran played the role of Mythal, the Goddess of Protection and continued giggling quietly, despite glares from those nearest to him. He quickly began planning how he was going to tease the Antivan elf until the tale of the next goddess, Anduril, the Goddess of the Hunt, came up, and Keiran took on her role. Oghren gaped at the Warden-Commander in disbelief.

None of the elves were surprised to see Keiran play Anduril; he was a hunter, and Zevran wasn't, after all. Oghren couldn't have known this, but the participants tried to play any deity they had a connection to in addition to the one whose symbol they wore, regardless of gender. As for the rest, they had gone with the logical choice and made sure the male and female roles were split between them equally. To do otherwise would imply something to people like Oghren about their relationship that just wasn't true. No relationship is truly equal, but the two elves made the effort to try and give as much as they took.

* * *

  
It took over an hour to go through all the tales, but eventually they were all completed.

“If there be any among us that deems their performance unworthy speak now or remain silent forever.”

The only sound was the chirping of birds in the distance. They had passed the test.

Visibly relieved, the two elves took their places for the rest of the ceremony, facing each other in front of the Keeper.

“And now, the couple will say a few words about their feelings for one another.”

Keiran turned to face the guests and stepped forward, trying to not show how nervous he was. He didn't have the same inherent misgivings about being sentimental that Zevran did, but he was just as unused to voicing his feelings. He took a deep breath and tried to start off lightly, “Zevran and I met when he took a contract to assassinate the last surviving Grey Wardens in Ferelden. He failed, obviously.” He was relieved to hear a few chuckles from the crowd.

As sincerely as he could, he continued, “I spared his life because I thought having an assassin around would be useful, but I had no idea just how useful he would prove to be. Everyone calls me a hero, but I'm just a man who was in the right place to be recruited into the Grey Wardens and forced to take on the Blight... I'm not ashamed to say there were times that I felt overwhelmed by the weight of the task I was charged with... I didn't even notice he was doing it at first, but Zev was always there to cheer me up with over-the-top flirting, telling a joke, or reciting some awful poetry... More importantly, he taught me to accept myself as I am...”

Keiran met the eyes of one of the elders that disliked him and tilted his chin up slightly in a show of defiance. “... because there are some things you just can't change, and to pass judgment on someone because of something they have no control over is just cruel.” The elder's eyes narrowed. Keiran knew that this was hardly the appropriate time for subtle digs, but he didn't care.

Without missing a beat, he smiled and tried to show his affectionate feelings for Zevran in his voice. “History may remember me as the one that gave my people a new home, the one that slew the Archdemon, and the one that saved Ferelden from the Blight... I have saved many, but Zevran saved _me_ in more ways than I can possibly say. Without him, I would have fallen into despair, and there's a good chance that none of us would be alive today... I swear before all of you that I will always love him and will treasure every moment of the time we have together.”

“Nice 'take that' to the elders,” whispered Zevran as Keiran moved back into position. Of course, he would comment on that instead of anything else Keiran had said, but he knew the other man had been touched by his words. Zevran's smile was genuine but wavering, and he had tears in his eyes.

“Yes, I thought so,” was Keiran's quiet reply. There was so much more he could have said, but he didn't want to pour his entire heart out... and some things were best left just between them.

It was Zevran's turn. They had not told each other in advance what they were going to say; all Keiran knew was that Zevran intended to make him and as many other people as possible cry. Keiran noticed the slight tremble in his hands, the only outward sign of his nervousness as he stepped forward. He sympathized with Zevran; he knew this would be difficult at best for the man he loved so much.

“Before I met Keiran, I was no better than a slave. I was a disposable tool trapped in a glided cage. From the beginning, he treated me like a person, like an _equal_, instead of something that could be simply be used and tossed away when I was no longer convenient. He did not pass judgment on me for what I've done in the past and I let him in, thinking the truth of me would scare him away... but he accepted me... He accepts and wants me for more than just my prowess with a blade and in the bedchamber.”

The words sounded very well-rehearsed, and Keiran guessed that was the reason Zevran was able to get through this as well as he was.

“Keiran showed me what it meant to have and to be a true friend and later, what it meant to love and be loved... There was a time when the very idea of being so close to someone terrified me, but now... I would not have it any other way. I took the contract on his life intending to die at Grey Warden hands, but he spared me and gave me a reason to live. I... I l-love this man, and for even the _chance_ to be at his side, I would willingly storm the gates of the Dark City itself.”

This was nothing Keiran didn't already know, but hearing Zevran say it publicly and with so much emotion in his voice... he couldn't help but be moved to tears. He was just a little sad as well... because he knew he'd never hear Zevran be so sentimental ever again.

There were a lot fewer dry eyes in the crowd as Zevran stepped back and turned to face Keiran again. They smiled warmly at each other through the tears.

“Well played, my love,” said Keiran as he wiped his eyes.

“Indeed. I knew I would make you cry,” Zevran said teasingly. He looked very pleased with himself for managing to get through his little speech and it having the desired effect.

Keeper Marethari unpinned the vines from their hair as they spoke and unwound them with practiced ease before twisting them into one thick strand. At her bidding, Keiran and Zevran grasped the other man's right forearm and she draped the vine over their wrists.

“Keiran Mahariel and Zevran Arainai... Will you honor and respect each other, and seek to never break that honor?”

They met each other's gaze and said in unison, “We will.” The vine was loosely looped around their arms once.

“Will you share in each other's pain and burdens and seek to ease them?”

“We will.” Another loop was made.

“Will you share in each other's laughter, and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?”

“We will.” The vine was looped a final time.

“As your wrists are bound, so too are your spirits. In the eyes of the Creators you are now as one. May your days together be many and filled with joy.”

Looking back on this day, neither elf would be able to recall who kissed who at this point. One second they were grinning at each other like idiots as the Keeper made things official... the next they were kissing, their free hand tangled in the other's hair.

The crowd applauded and cheered, but they didn't notice.

Keiran might have considered them to be bonded in all but name for almost a year, but to actually have it done was something completely different. There were no dark thoughts right now, just excitement, joy, and the feeling of being whole again at last.  


**Author's Note:**

> * Yes, that would be the author screwing with you. Muahaha...
> 
> The idea of acting out the creation myths was inspired by the Klingon wedding between Worf and Jadzia Dax seen in the Star Trek: DS9 episode "You Are Cordially Invited."
> 
> The two tales (Elgar'nan and the Sun &amp; Mythal's Touch) are in the game as codex entries.
> 
> The part with the vines is a variation of a Handfasting ceremony, an ancient Celtic ritual where the couple's hands are tied together with a ribbon or cloth. A real life example can be seen in the movie Braveheart, where the main character gets married in the forest.


End file.
